Ditilang
by siucchi
Summary: Sebuah Kisah. Sebuah Cerita. Sebuah Pengalaman. Dari Kebodohan dan Kepolosan.


"Langsung belok boleh gak sih?"

"Boleh kali. Gas aja udah,"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia langsung melaju cepat, menyusuri jalan raya besar dimana setiap kendaraan berpacu cepat. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat sebuah sepeda motor terhenti di depannya. Dengan sigap, ia langsung membelokkan kemudinya.

Namun gerakannya terhenti.

Seorang pria berseragam cokelat—dengan atribut-atribut yang menempel disetiap sisi pakaiannya, menghampirinya. Menyadari itu, Eren langsung memegang perutnya, "Duh, pak. Saya lagi sakit…"

Si pria memaksa Eren menggeser motornya ke pinggir jalan. "Kalo sakit jangan nyetir, minggir cepet," perintahnya seraya mencabut kunci motor Eren.

"Mama saya lagi dirumah sakit, pak. Saya harus segera kesana…" katanya masih terus memelas.

Namun pria itu mengabaikannya. Ia menuju sebrang jalan, motor dinasnya sedang terparkir disana.

Pemuda bermanik hijau itu merengek. "Gimana dong? Gua gamau kalo sampe ngelibatin bapak gue lagi…"

Pemuda berwajah kuda terdiam. Ini kali pertamanya ditilang polisi. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terlebih lagi melihat temannya mewek.

**.**

**.**

**Ditilang**

**Shingeki No Kyojin**

**© Hajime Isayama**

**Typos, bebas, ngaco, **

**Read and enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Jean, gimana dong…? Gue bilangnya gue les, masa iya tiba-tiba ada disini? Mau dibakar pake apa nanti sama emak gueeee…"

Jean turun dari tumpangan, dan menyerahkan helmnya ke Eren. "Tunggu sini," katanya jantan. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri, lalu menyebrang jalan.

Usai melayani salah satu korban tilangannya, Jean yang berikutnya.

"STNK nya mana?" tanya si polisi tegas.

"Gak bawa," jawab Jean tenang.

"Tau nggak kalau anak muda itu gak boleh ngendarain motor? Gak punya SIM, KTP, dan lain-lain—"

"Oh, iya melanggar peraturan kan, pak?" sergah Jean langsung.

"Bukan Cuma itu. Tau kan beritanya a*hmad*dani? Yang anaknya kecelakaan itu?"

"Iya pak," jawab Jean mengangguk.

"Dia itu kan gak punya SIM, blablabla—"

Jean mendengarkan dengan sabar. Memang benar ini salahnya. Ketika Eren ragu boleh belok atau tidak, ia malah menyuruh 'gas aja'.

"Udah gak bawa STNK, gak punya SIM, salah jalur lagi."

Jean menghela nafas. "Jadi solusinya apa, pak? Supaya kami bisa bebas dan—masalahnya kami juga dikejar waktu, pak. Kami lagi ditungguin orang…"

"Sidang aja, ya?" tanyanya sembari membuka box motornya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku—berisi pasal-pasal dan surat pelanggaran lalu lintas.

"Ya masa sidang pak? Ribet ah," Jean membela diri.

"Ya mau gimana lagi? STNK gak bawa, gabisa diapa-apain. Tadi kamu liat yang ketilang tadi, kan? Dia bawa STNK, makanya gak perlu sidang," ujarnya seraya menunjukkan sebuah pasal yang Jean sendiri tidak peduli—namun keterangan dendanya membuat pupil matanya melebar. 500.000,00 rupiah.

"Masa pelajar bayar segitu, pak."

"Ya ini ketentuannya, dek. Ini udah hukum."

"Saya pakek kartu pelajar, deh!"

"Yaudah mana sini kartu pelajarnya,"

Jean dengan sigap merogoh isi tasnya. Mengeluarkan dompet, dan mengambil sebuah kartu yang tersembul diantara uang-uangnya. Lalu menyodorkannya kearah pak polisi.

"Lah yang punya motor siapa?" tanya pria tersebut mengerutkan dahi.

"Eren, pak."

"Ya pakek punya dia, lah!"

Berhubung Jean mager dan ingin segera terselesaikan, ia mendesah berat. "Udahlah, pak. Punya saya aja…"

"Berarti kamu yang bertanggung jawab, ya? Kamu yang tanda tangan disini." Katanya tegas. "Bilangin tuh sama temen kamu, jangan pura-pura sakit. Emangnya saya bisa dibegoin, apa? Kalo dia beneran sakit, terus mati dijalan gimana? Hidup kan gaada yang tau."

"Ya jangan gitulah, pak." respon Jean enteng.

"Ya lagian doain dirinya sakit."

"Bukan pak…" berusaha membela diri, "dia itu lagi hari pertama…" katanya bohong. Mau gimana lagi, Jean awalnya tidak mengerti apa alasan Eren berkata bahwa perutnya sakit—juga ibunya sakit.

"Hari pertama apa? Haid?"

"Iya pak,"

"Ya kalo sakit jangan bawa motor, atuh. Kamu harusnya yang bawa motor."

"Saya mager, pak."

"Yaudah ini disidang aja, ya?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen, "tanda tangan disini."

"Emmm… lima puluh ribu?" tawar Jean melebarkan matanya.

"Sidang ajalah, atau panggil orang tua."

"Kan lagi kerja,"

"Yaudah sidang."

"Pelajar lima puluh ribu aja pak…!"

"Yaudah cepet masukin sini,"

Negoisasi selesai. Mereka dibebaskan.

Jean segera menyebrang, menghampiri Eren dengan sumringah. "Lima puluh ribu doang, akhirnya."

"Kuncinya mana?" tanya Eren langsung.

Jean terdiam.

"Lah, iyaya?" selang lima detik, Jean merespon.

"Kalo ada kuncinya di gua mah, gua udah kabur duluan! Dasar polisi matre!"

Sumpah serapah dari mulut Eren terhempas keluar untuk pak polisi.

Jean memutuskan untuk mendorong motor tanpa kunci tersebut, untuk menyingkir dari jalur yang salah. Menurut seorang gadis cantik berambut oranye yang mereka temui saat menyebrang tadi, pos polisi ada diujung sana dan diujung sini.

Mereka memutuskan untuk ke pos polisi terdekat, yaitu diujung sini.

Mereka berpisah, Eren bertugas menjaga motor di pangkalan ojek, sementara Jean pergi ke pos polisi. Disana ia menceritakan masalahnya. Tentang polisi yang kabur membawa kunci motor Eren.

"Ditilangnya kapan?"

"Barusan," jawab Jean.

"Lah barusan saya disini,"

"Em… lima menit yang lalu."

"Gaada yang datang kesini dari lima menit yang lalu."

Hasilnya, kedua polisi tersebut tak ada yang bisa membantu. Jean memutuskan untuk ke pos polisi yang ada diujung sana.

Ia melaju dengan ojek yang meminta bayaran mahal.

"Ini doang pos polisinya?" tanya Jean mengerutkan dahi.

"Iya, dek. Ini aja."

"Yaudah pak ojek tunggu ya,"

"Lah gimana?"

"Iya tunggu, bentar."

Jean masuk kedalam pos polisi tersebut, dan menceritakan suka-dukanya pada pak polisi botak yang mejaga pos tersebut. Ia jelaskan ciri-ciri polisi yang bersangkutan tersebut.

"Jadi gimana dong, pak…" ia melirik nametag yang terpasang di seragam cokelat pak polisi tersebut,"…Pixis?"

Polisi botak itu mengangkat HTnya, atau biasa Jean sebut dengan halohalo—menempelkan ke bibirnya, "Erwin? Monitor, Erwin?"

Jean menunggu penuh harap.

"Erwin, segera ke pos 21." Kemudian ia meletakkan kembali halo-halonya.

"Jadi gimana, pak?" tanya Jean cemas.

"Tunggu dulu," katanya sembari memberikan selembar kertas, "ini nih, kasus anak muda sekarang."

Jean membaca sekilas tulisan tersebut. Empat kasus tentang remaja menyetubuhi babi, sapi, ayam, yang terjadi di Bali. "Wah, iyaya. Ada juga orang kayak gini di Indonesia…"

Dan mereka mengobrol seputar kasus tersebut.

Selang lima menit kemudian, orang yang dipanggil datang. Jean berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Parah bapak kuncinya belum dikasih,"

"Lah kan udah?"

Perdebatan sebentar terjadi. Pak polisi bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memberikan kunci motor tersebut. Jean membela diri dengan merogoh tasnya, bahwa kunci tersebut tidak ada di tangannya.

"Ketinggalan di box kali, sebentar. Ke motor dulu."

Dan Jean menunggu lagi.

Pak polisi botak tertawa. Ia kemudian menatap Jean, "Asli mana?"

"Maksudnya ayah dan ibu orang mana?" tanya Jean mengerutkan dahi.

"Iya,"

Kemudian Jean menceritakan asal-usulnya. Dan ditutup dengan, "Saya gatau dah pokoknya. Yang jelas saya lahir disini, dan besar disini."

Pak polisi botak itu tertawa.

Selang tiga menit, pak polisi tersebut datang. "Ini bukan kuncinya?"

Jean mendesah lega. "Fix banget, bapak, bener banget kuncinya di bapak."

"Lah lagian kamunya—"

"Udahlah, pak. Saya lelah. Saya pamit dulu."

Jean menyalami polisi yang dipanggil Erwin tersebut, lalu si botak pak Pixis. Ia baru saja akan pergi, namun tangannya ditarik oleh pak Pixis, dan ditempelkan ke dahi kinclongnya. Sang atasan menyalaminya.

"E-eh, bapak jangan lebay," celutuk Jean, lalu berbalik. "Oke makasih ya pak," kemudian pergi keluar.

Namun sang ojek tidak disana.

Ia menoleh kanan-kiri, berharap pak tua itu memarkir motornya ditempat lain. Namun tidak ada. Tak satu ojekpun ada disana.

Ia ditinggalkan,

Oleh ojeknya.

.

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju pangkalan ojek yang ada diujung sini. Ternyata tidak jauh. Tau begitu, ia jalan kaki saja, tidak perlu harus membayar sepuluh ribu.

Begitu sampai, Jean langsung ngedumel, "Parah pak ojek ninggalin saya!"

"Kamu lama banget, sih."

"Gak mau ah, goceng aja. Masa saya ditinggalin,"

"Gabisa, tetep sepuluh ribu, dek."

Jean memerikan kunci motor pada Eren—yang langsung direspon dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Pokoknya lo harus certain semuanya, Jean. Semuanyaaaa!"

Jean duduk di tumpangan. "Iya. Ayo caw! Connie, Reiner dan kawan-kawan udah nunggu kita."

"Kata Bertholdt bayar dua puluh ribu bisa tau."

Kemudian motor melaju, setelah hampir satu jam terjebak dalam tilang.

**ini curhatan. Ini cerita author bersama teman author. Ini pertama kalinya gua kena tilang. Motor gua pajaknya udah mati lebih dari dua tahun, dan gua gapernah kena tilang. Lah ini pakek motor temen gua, motor baru, tapi kena tilangnya gampang benerrrr, kwkwkw**

**disitu gue agak sedikit bangga sih, pengalaman baru kwkw**

**tips nih. Kalo kena tilang, jangan maki-maki polisinya. Anggep aja gak ada yang terjadi. Ajak ngobrol aja polisinya, sekalian modus wekwek. **

**Review? **


End file.
